


Idol is the king

by bunnnyyymyeon



Series: Mini fics : Royalty and Commoner [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: Chanyeol never said the wrong thing, Baekhyun guessed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Mini fics : Royalty and Commoner [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Idol is the king

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this ship, and well, I guess, enjoy?
> 
> p/s : Thankyou E for beta-ing <3

Baekhyun tossed in bed. No, not again. It’s freaking morning and Chanyeol started his day a bit too early.

“Yeol, slow down the television!"

Seconds after, he found Chanyeol standing right beside him, holding the lightstick. “What do you mean by that? This is a gem, a masterpiece. Everyone should listen to eargasm!”

“I want to sleep-”

“Why sleep when you can listen to the majestic voice of Lay Zhang?!” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun out of the bed to the living room.

“Yeol, it's my last weekend as a jobless bum-”

“You got a job?” Chanyeol replied, eyes fixed on the television.

“Yeah, a manager-”

“OMG KINGGGGGGG!!” Chanyeol shouted.

“Urm, where?”

“There! OH MY GOD, KING!”

Baekhyun frowned, turning to the television. “That is Lay Zhang.”

“Nope, it’s the idol king Lay Zhang,” Chanyeol said dramatically.

“He’s not the king-”

“He is! King of music!”

Baekhyun facepalmed.  _ Sure, anything you said, Yeol _ .

\--

Baekhyun blinked. Yeah, his new job is an idol manager, but HE DIDN’T EXPECT THIS. Chanyeol cannot know this or else he will pester him to get at least 1000 signatures.

“…for now you will accompany Lay to all his schedules, meanwhile Minseok and I will be back up. It’s a tough job because Lay is literally everywhere, but- hey Baekhyun, you okay?”

“C-come again?”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “I asked, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah” Baekhyun stuttered.

Minseok laughed, patting the poor boy’s back. “If you say so. Good luck, Baekhyun”

“W-why? Is Lay-ssi a difficult person to work with?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, Lay is a good man. He will understand if you messed up or anything. You are a newbie after all. Worry not, both of Min and I will guide you well. But, you will need that good luck later”

Baekhyun scratched his head.

\--

Now he knew why Minseok said good luck to him. Baekhyun loved his job, and hated it at the same time. Apparently Lay’s schedule was a literal mess. And packed. 4AM at salon doing hair, 6AM early recording – 3 full rounds (or more?), 8AM breakfast in the van while the artist reads his drama script. And Baekhyun lost count.

That idol was a definition of hardworking.

Going through every single thing repeatedly – no room for mistakes.

Reading his script and practicing it almost non-stop – for one single take for each scene.

Eating and drinking only good stuff – so his voice will stay the same.

Baekhyun was impressed. But there was one thing that Baekhyun found weird. Lay would have his schedule empty at night – Kyungsoo said it was Lay’s me-time, starting at 7PM. And Baekhyun would have to drive him to a secluded building, out of Seoul. He guessed it was Lay’s secret girlfriend’s home.

Baekhyun was watching the photoshoot when Lay’s phone rang non-stop. It’s Minseok.

“Hello, Min hyung?”

“Baekhyunnie, where is Lay? Photoshoot, not done yet?”

Baekhyun checked his book again. “Hyung, it just started.”

The line went silent.

“H-hyung, did I mess up?” Baekhyun asked.

“N-no, it’s me. I messed up his schedule. And apparently his other schedule.”

“This is his last schedule? And after this it’s his me-time?”

“I-it’s complicated. Pass the phone to Lay, please?” Minseok said.

That was definitely weird, but Baekhyun did exactly what Minseok asked him. The moment Lay listened to the other line, he went straight to the director and the photographer – muttering something and bowing repeatedly.

He then turned to Baekhyun, pulling him a bit far from others. “Baekhyun, this is urgent, and I need you to act fast, can you do it?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Good. Contact a person named Dae, and inform him about code K10-”

“W-what?”

“Listen, I will finish this photoshoot in half an hour, and you need to drive me real fast to a place. In the meantime, contact Dae. Clear?”

“Y-yes”

“Good. Now, go. Many countries depend on you, Baekhyun.”

Lay continued his photoshoot, and Baekhyun didn’t think more about what Lay said – the last sentence. He needed to do his task, now.

\--

A man - Dae arrived with one suit exactly when the photoshoot ended and then disappeared into thin air. And now Lay was changing clothes in the minivan. Baekhyun gulped, trying not to take a peak on the flashy abs.

He focused on driving when he realised the location they were heading now was the Palace of Korea. 

"L-Lay-ssi, are we heading to the correct place?" Baekhyun eyed the idol from the side mirror. 

Lay nodded.

\--

Minutes after, they arrived at the entrance of the palace, and Lay quickly went out of the minivan. Baekhyun, not knowing what to do, followed the said idol.

To his surprise, they were greeted by the Crown Prince of Korea, Kim Junmyeon.

"Nice to meet you, Emperor Zhang," the prince muttered.

Baekhyun gasped, and Prince Junmyeon looked at him, smiling.

"Is this your betrothed, Emperor Zhang?"

Lay laughed, "Maybe, or not. Say Prince Junmyeon, should we proceed to our dinner now?"

Prince Junmyeon nodded, entered the palace first.

Lay turned to Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, I will explain everything later on. For now, just keep your mouth shut, can you?”

Baekhyun nodded, hesitant. Lay stepped into the palace followed by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s brain worked real hard to decipher this whole situation. Emperor? Was this Lay’s new drama? Was the camera rolling now? He bited his lips. 

\--

It ended, finally. The dinner. After changing pleasantry, they are about to enter the minivan when Lay patted Baekhyun's back.

“Thank you Baekhyun, I owed you one.”

“I-is this your new drama? A royal drama?” He asked. "B-but the Crown Prince.."

Lay chuckled, dimples showing. “No, it’s not.”

“T-then?”

“Nice to meet you, Byun Baekhyun. I’m Zhang Yixing, the Emperor of China.”

Baekhyun gasped, hands covering his mouth and stepping behind. “Is this some hidden camera joke?”

"No."

And Chanyeol never lied, Baekhyun thought. The idol is the king, both the king of music, and his country.


End file.
